Marea
by BNOFF
Summary: [STANCEST] Menciones de incesto, si no te gusta no lo leas o lo que sea.


Ha sido un mal domigo para desvelarme, en fin no he dormido nada, no he tenido mucho animo para arreglar mis anteriores fanfics y crei que esto no me llevaria mucho, pero no he dormido nada y creo que cometi muchos errores porque no veo gran cosa con tanto sueño en fin.

* * *

Pudo ser eso, pensó una vez más.

Stanford bebía la quinta taza de café desde que la noche lo sumió todo en una tranquila oscuridad. Había dejado de sostener el lápiz hace unas horas, su mente ya no vagaba en la mejor ruta para navegar por el inmenso Atlántico o sobre el mapa extendido en el respirador viejo que compro antes de zapar o mejor dicho que su gemelo casi robo en la tienda de antigüedades. Tuvieron muchos problemas para salir sin llamar más la atención, después de esa estafa. Ford hubiera querido golpear a su hermano con todas su fuerzas, pero mirándolo así, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de vida fue incapaz de arruinar el estado de ánimo por una absurda lección de ética.

Con la lámpara alumbrado los espacios del océano marcados por líneas punteadas, tachuelas en lo puntos de sus próximas paradas, círculos marcados con tinta roja y azul en las zonas donde había detectado signos de anomalías. Hechos algunos trazos, algunas notas y aclaraciones junto con signos de interrogación aquí y allá, el hombre había terminado su ardua labor. Era cuestión de esperar algunos días y la ruta los conduciría a su siguiente aventura.

Lo cierto era que todos sus pensamientos se habían desviado, miraba el mapa pero sin ningún motivo en especial, algo le molestaba, no fue un pensamiento fugaz, era algo que frecuentemente permanecía y pinchaba insistentemente en su cabeza, una idea que había surgido antes pero que no se había manifestado por completo, hasta ahora.

Y para alguien como Stanford Pines, un dedicado científico en busca de la verdad, eso era inaceptable, frustrante, remotamente posible de conciliar. La cuestión era, de qué se trataba ese pensamiento que tanto lo atormentaba día y noche.

No era la primera noche en vela y seguro no sería la última, pensaba en ello una y otra vez, no se trataba de averiguar el qué, lo sabía perfectamente, lo evadía de la manera más ridícula, tomaba el pensamiento y lo enterraba en lo más profundo para evitar que se transformara en un problema y que se antepusiera a su actuales prioridades. Era un hombre de ciencia, objetivo y solo ocasionalmente subjetivo cuando la situación lo requería. Sabía que si se adentraba más de lo debido terminaría tropezando con sus emociones. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, el café no había hecho más que estimular esos sentimientos y arrastrarlo a pensar seriamente en ellos.

Creyó inútilmente todo este tiempo, que la intensa aventura y la adrenalina circulando constantemente durante sus momentos de cercanía habían hecho florecer ese sentimiento. "Era obvio" solía pensar: las personas pueden conectarse con mayor facilidad en situaciones de alto riesgo, un enamoramiento asegurado debido a las alteraciones bioquímicas en el cerebro, una de tantas. En tan solo unos días estaría libre de todo ello y podría seguir como antes, enfocado únicamente en los misterios que acechaban el océano.

No fue así. No es que no lo hubiera intentado, se empeñó tanto en deshacerse de las emociones, en buscar respuesta respaldadas por la ciencia, y los estudios químicos y biológicos, pero nada dio resultado. No pudo justificarse de ninguna investigación, así como no había podido hacerlo hace más de cuarenta años.

No hubo otra persona más de quien pudiera enamorarse. Ni en todos su años académicos. No hubo otro que no fuera Stanley, su gemelo, su hermano. El hombre que se sacrificaría incontables veces por él, su salvador.

Aun cuando separados creyó olvidarse de ese infantil capricho, alejado del mundo en sus estudios, haciendo por fin lo que tanto deseaba sin tener nadie cerca que evitara con estúpidas excusas injustificadas, que se dedicara plenamente a sus deberes. Y entonces ella había llamado solo para hablar de él, para decirle de lo mucho que se había vuelto un desastre y que seguramente pasaba un momento de fracaso aun mayor del que había presenciado en toda su vida desde que los crio. Le había dejado una dirección, Ford ni siquiera se había molestado en anotarla, mientras una con el ceño fruncido colgaba sin decir un "Adiós, lo entiendo, hare algo".

Pudo esperar meses, quizá más tiempo, de no ser porque esa dirección estaba grabada en su memoria, punzaba como una herida recién hecha, insistía en cubrirla bajo la ropa y como si la herida fuera real, llevaba camisas de manga larga y cuello alto aun en la temporada más calurosa del año. Ignoraba la sangre que se filtraba de esa herida, los pedazos descompuestos de sus recuerdos. El segundo día tras la llamada no lo soporto más y se dio por vencido, tomo algunas cosas y condujo todo el día sin parar a donde un letrero de letras fluorescente le indicaba el camino. Una vez allí no se apresuró, estaba aterrado, molesto y ansioso.

Dio con él en una habitación que suponía ser el almacén del lugar. Unos hombres rodeaban una mesa, cubriendo la mercancía para cualquier mirada curiosa que se atreviera inadvertidamente a cruzar la puerta. Stanley estaba del otro lado del cuarto, junto a otros dos hombres a su lado, fumaba un cigarro y pretendía escuchar lo que el tercer sujeto le decía de manera acusatoria, al parecer se encontraba en medio de una discusión.

Había observado la situación, estudiando el momento adecuado para irrumpir en la habitación y acercarse a su gemelo, eso no sucedió, a pesar de que las posibilidades eran nulas porque Stanley no tardo en ir contra el hombre que había estado gritándole sin parar. Sus puños se alzaron dando golpes precisos, esquivando y fallando un par de veces, nadie parecía prestar atención a su pelea, ni siquiera tenían intenciones de detenerlos.

Su gemelo había caído al suelo tenia sangre escurriendo de su nariz, con una sonrisa torcida, alardeando. Justo como Stanford lo recordaba. Y la sensación había vuelto a él como solo ver esa imagen.

Una sensación que le hizo apretar su mano contra su pecho inconscientemente, acelero sus latidos y capturo su aliento evitando que cualquier sonido que no fuera su respiración alterada escapara de su cuerpo. Por suerte para él su cuerpo reaccionaba justo como lo hubiera hecho en su infancia cuando algún brabucón amenazaba su seguridad. Corrió sin saber en qué momento había subido al auto y conducido como lo haría alguien bajo la influencia del alcohol. Solo a mitad del camino se detuvo consciente de que estaba horas lejos de su hermano. Una vez más se había enamorado de él, acepto la condena, estaba maldito y quizá se lo merecía, después de todo, una vez más le había dado la espalda a su hermano.

Suspiro frustrado era repugnante, todo lo era y más aún, que fuera incierto. Ese sentimiento se resistía a abandonarlo, aceptaba que fuera permanente, un sello defectuoso.

Trago la saliva acumulada, al pensar en las incontables veces en que había mirado a su hermano de esa manera, aquella vez cuando salió herido por defenderlo, cuando curo sus heridas con bandas adhesivas y vendas para después tomar sus manos hasta quedarse dormidos. O aquella ocasión en la secundaria, cuando su gemelo coqueteaba con unas niñas y desvió la mirada solo para giñarle el ojo y él que leía en una esquina del patio sin despegar la vista de escena, al verse atrapado por el coqueteo absurdo de su hermano, se llenó de vergüenza tirando su libro y cayendo de su asiento, desde luego Stanley sorprendido por el repentino cambio corrió para ayudarlo.

Tan dulce como en preparatoria bailando juntos, solos ellos dos. A las orillas de la playa sentados con la mirada perdida en el reflejo del cielo sobre el mar, con las manos entrelazadas. Y mientras Stanley se perdía en la vista, Ford se perdía en él, en sus ojos oscuros, en la manera en que su cabello se mecía por la corriente suave del viento, la curva de su nariz, sus labios, sus orejas con pequeños tonos rojos en las puntas, su mentón cincelado, su cuello, su pecho subiendo y bajando al respirar. En ese momento los ojos de Ford brillaban, eran estrellas buscando una constelación a la cual pertenecer dentro de la figura de Stanley. Su cuerpo desando con todas sus fuerzas poder besarlo, tocarlo más allá de los limites fraternales y fundirse en él por completo, en uno solo.

Estaba tan asustado en aquel entonces, siempre lo estuvo, incluso ahora, de sí mismo, de sus emociones, de sus manos, de la seguridad de Stanley que con suerte lo alejaría de él, de ser abandonado, de quedarse ciego y perderse en el camino, y perderlo todo.

Se mentía a sí mismo, cómo creer que su enamoramiento era algo que había surgido de las experiencias peligrosas que experimentaron cuando el fin del mundo los acorralo en Gravity Falls.

Oh Gravity Falls, eras el lugar menos indicado para despertar las emociones que tanto se empeñó en enterrar.

Bebió las últimas gotas de café. No tenía caso buscar solución o escapatoria. Por fin eran felices, estaban juntos en el mar, teniendo las aventuras que tanto quisieron cuando niños, no podía arruinarlo ahora, no podía ser arrastrado por sus sentimientos egoístas, debía resistir, guardarlos para sí mismo y quedarse en silencio.

Se levantó sintiendo el crujir de sus articulaciones, un gruñido involuntario por el dolor no advertido y se puso en marcha a la habitación.

El problema estaba ahí. De nuevo, en qué demonios pensó al construir una sola habitación, tan pequeña en la que solo cupiera una cama matrimonial, claramente era una farsa. El espacio era suficiente grande para dos camas individuales o una litera de tamaño adecuado, y sin embargo opto por la opción menos indicada, una enorme cama para compartir. Donde Stanley ya dormía plácidamente.

Roncaba y se movía entre sueños, a veces hablaría dormido y Ford lo escucharía decir cosas acerca de su vida pasada, robos, apuestas, contrabando, mujeres y hombres, un sin fin de declaraciones sobre su vida de crímenes, otras tantas de miedos, y de él. Se pondría celoso al escuchar de tantas personas que desconocía, se odiaría por no haber estado en aquellos momentos, por perderse una parte de su gemelo y de nuevo fallaría en su intento de enojarse consigo mismo, cuando como ahora, Stanley o al menos su cuerpo reaccionaba a su presencia en busca del calor, moviéndose hasta él para acurrucarse y envolver su cuerpo con el de su hermano, enredando las piernas juntas, solo sosteniendo sus manos o inclinándose para escuchar el latido. Era una clase de costumbre, un mal hábito que permitía a Ford caer en un profundo sueño en cuestión de segundos.

Al despertar serían un lio de posiciones vergonzosas y extremidades adoloridas, sus cuerpos envueltos en el del otro, golpeándose para intentar poner un pie fuera de la cama, empujándose al borde y cayendo fuera del colchón, o simplemente mordisqueando y babeando al otro.


End file.
